


Untitled

by impertinence



Category: RaPS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay-z gives Rihanna the Talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"I want an open relationship," Beyoncé had said two days into their no-really-we're-not-dating-just-kissing-when-cameras-aren't-around relationship.

"You're too hot for me," Jay-z said. "So alright. I can sleep around too, right?"

"Just keep your dick out of anything diseased," Beyoncé said. "And tell me about it."

"Deal," Jay-z said, and they went back to making out.

-

At the time, Beyoncé had prided herself on being practical. Cold, even. She was smart. She wasn't going to get hurt again!

In reality, they rarely slept with other people. It was nice when one of them did – a cool kind of change of pace – but really, they were pretty wrapped up in each other, and Beyoncé was getting more and more okay with that.

Though at one point, she had in fact made out with Common, and Kanye had come in and fallen to the ground, clutching his heart and talking about the betrayal of true love. Beyoncé had sighed and said, "Kanye. We're in an open relationship," and she swore, Kanye's ears had _twitched_.

Then, of course, he'd said, "So I can watch this, right, B?", and she'd had to throw a shoe at him.

But really, it was pretty rare – until Rihanna came along.

Jay saw Rihanna as a daughter. He raved about her, talking about how talented she was and how far she was going to go. Beyoncé was a little skeptical until she actually met Rihanna. The girl was everything Jay-z had said she was – and a little bit more, besides. This was the kind of girl who reminded Beyoncé of herself, who was fully ready to pull her punches until she got famous enough to do her own thing. And then, Beyoncé knew, she'd be a queen.

So really, it was inevitable that Beyoncé would end up inviting Rihanna over for dinner, and that dinner would turn into truly fantastic sex where Rihanna laughed at her for being worried that Rihanna felt pressured. "Jay's got my back, even if you are his wife," she said.

It was a fair point, Beyoncé thought, and went to town.

The next day, Jay sat her down. "Alright," he said. "This is a little awkward, but B." He paused. "So. You and Rihanna."

"Me and Rihanna," she agreed.

"Here's the thing." He broke off, staring into space, his face wrinkling a little. "I love you."

"I know."

"And." Jay-z paused. "You're great."

"So I've been told."

"Good. So." Jay-z shook his head and met her eyes. "So, you know. If you hurt her, I'll kill you. And shit."

Beyoncé couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud. "Noted."

"Good," Jay said, and they went back to watching cartoons.


End file.
